The present invention relates to a hook device to be disposed in a compartment of a vehicle or the like for suspending baggage therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hook device capable of being stored when the hook is not used.
In a hook device disposed in a compartment of a vehicle or the like, it is preferred that the hook device has a retractable structure so that the hook device does not become an obstacle when the hook device is not used. As such a retractable hook device, there has been known a hook device having a structure wherein a case member supports a hook main portion to be rotatable between a store position and a use position as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-282385.
In the retractable hook device described above, a stopping portion is provided to the case member for regulating a rotational range of the hook main portion. When the hook device is assembled, the hook main portion is assembled with the case member with a relative angle in a regular rotational range between the store position and the use position. When the hook device is disassembled, the hook main portion is disassembled from the case member in the regular rotational range. Accordingly, there is a restriction in which the hook device is assembled or disassembled with a specific angle. Usually, this restriction is insignificant in a case that the regular rotational range is large. However, in a case that the regular rotational range is set to be narrow according to a layout of the hook device, it is difficult to assemble or disassemble the hook device.
In the rotating-type retractable hook device described above, when a load is applied to the hook main portion, a rotational force is generated on the stopping portion at the case member side and a portion engaging the stopping portion at the hook main portion side. Therefore, a load limit of the hook device is determined by the strength of these portions, and it would result in a high cost to increase the strength. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a versatile structure that can appropriately adjust the load limit of the hook device according to various conditions such as a type of a vehicle and an installation location in a compartment.
In view of the problems described above, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a hook device wherein a hook main portion can be easily assembled with or disassembled from a case member without a restriction of a regular rotational range. In the hook device, it is possible to appropriately adjust a load limit according to various conditions.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.